Leave your lover
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Michonne wants Andrea to leave her lover for her. All characters belong to Robert Kirkman.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Michonne decides to stay in Woodbury. Because she is in love with Andrea. Sadly Andrea has no idea and is in love with Philip. Michonne wants Andrea to leave her lover for her.

_Pack up and leave everything,_  
_Don't you see what I can bring? _  
_Can't keep this beating heart at bay_  
_Set my midnight sorrow free,_  
_I will give you all of me_  
_Just leave your lover, leave him for me_  
_Leave your lover, leave him for me._

_-Sam Smith _

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_I watched as Andrea stood there hanging on his every word. Why couldn't she see him for what he was? What would it take to wake her up?_

"I am glad you decided to stay," The Governor mutters when our eye meet.

He sees I am staring at her.

_He knows what is going on my head, even if Andrea doesn't_.

"I stayed for her," I replied coldly.

"I know that means alot to Andrea. I want us to all get along," he said warmly.

"That is never going to happen," I said when Andrea looked over at me.

"Michonne, I thought we were moving past this," Andrea says, her blonde hair falling in her face.

"We have," I lied.

"Good, because Philip and I want you to have dinner with us tommorrow," Andrea says as he hovers her.

His eyes are telling me that he won. But I knew he couldn't love her the way I did.

"I guess I could," I said softly.

_I do anything to be closer to her. I was draw to her._

"Good," the Governor says simply.

"I'll see you later Michonne," Andrea says taking his hand.

_I nodded, watching them walk away together. I feel my heart break as I hear her say his name, and kiss his lips. How was I going to let her know my true feelings?_

_How could I get her to leave this man for me?_

**AN: Inspired by the song Leave Your Lover by Sam Smith. For Walkgirl19 who wanted more Andrea/ Michonne stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"You stayed all night with him?" Michonne asked harshly._

"Yes, it's not a big deal. We're both adults," I said rolling my eyes.

_What was going on in that head of hers?_

"He is taking advantage you Andrea. He invites you over to his place and tells his sappy story about his dead wife. Then he makes you feel sorry for him. After that he gets you drunk. Can't you see how unhealthy this is?" Her brown eyes burning into mine.

"It's not a story. His wife actually died, and I enjoy drinking with him," I said calmly.

"I don't think that is all your enjoying," Michonne said loudly.

"Come on, Michonne be happy for me. We are builiding a life here. We need this," I whispered.

"I still don't trust him. I only stayed here because you asked me too," Michonne said setting on the bed with me.

"And I am glad you did," I admitted.

"I am afriad he is going to come between us. _He's_ always monopolizing your time. I feel like I rarely see you anymore," Michonne says flatly.

I knew she wasn't wrong. Philip wanted me by his side most of the time, and when I saw Michonne he was there.

"Your are right. I have dropped the ball on our friendship lately. But after this dinner I am going to spend the whole day with you," I promised.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Michonne said looking at the ground.

I take a deep breath and look over at her.

"Michonne, I am trying," I said looking into her eyes.

"I know. This isn't your fault," Michonne says leaving the room. _I know she has shut down mentally now. When something is really bothering her, I know to leave her alone. But what was troubling her so much?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Michonne was in the shower attempting to cool off. I could hear the running water in the other room._

Then there was a knock on the door. I knew it was Philip, as I got up to answer it.

"May I?" His voice sounded so sexy.

"Ofcourse," I said smiling warmly.

"Michonne still hates me," he said leaning against the door.

"She feels threaten by you. Thinks our relationship is unhealthy," I whispered moving closer to him.

"And what do you think?" He asked putting his hand on the small of my back.

"I think I am falling in love with you," I said leaning up to kiss him.

_He forcefully kisses me back, moving his hands up and down my body. I can feel his hands now cupping my breasts through my white tee-shirt. Gently he removes my bra and replaces his hands with his mouth. I feel my body tighten and release with pleasure as he slowly kisses them._

_I find myself reaching for his belt with my hands. I fumbled with it for a few minutes until he takes it of himself._

_"Shall we?" Philip whispers pointing to the bedroom._

_"Yes," I answering taking his hand. _

Walking across the hall completely naked, I see Michonne looking at us in disapproval. I almost stop to say something, but Philip is whispering in my ear. We go the bedroom and close the door.

"I love you, Andrea," Philip says removing his underwear.

He covers me with his body, and thrust himself inside me. He is moving fast and hard. Completely in control.

I take his hands, placing them on my breasts again, and he continues pounding inside me forcefully. I move my hips in circles against his body, pulling him deeper inside of me.

Our bodies are now covered in sweat, as he presses harder covering me with those soft lips.

"Andrea," he moans as he fills me up with his explosion of pleasure.

He wraps his arms around me now and I rest my head his chest.

"That was sort of amazing,"I whispered against his ear.

"Sort of?"

"Amazing. But we should only do this at your apartment from now," I said softly.

"Because of Michonne? Andrea, she is holding you back. Her relationship with you is obsessive," he warns.

"No, she is overprotective," I defended her.

"Well, what if my place was yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Move in with me. Michonne can have this apartment to herself," he says looking into my eyes.

"Yes, but let me be the one to tell her," I said as he gets up from bed.

"Just don't let her talk you out of it," he says kissing my cheek.

"I won't. We'll see you in a few hours," I replied watching him putting his clothes back on from the floor.

_He leaves the room, and Michonne enters._

_"I still don't know what you see in the Governor. He is cult leader. A real __Jim Jones type_. You are drinking the kool-aid," Michonne harshly.

_Her brown eyes locked with mine. I couldn't look away from her gaze, and I knew I wanted her approval._

_"Give him a chance for me. I am in love," I said finally after a long moment of silence._

_"I will for you Andrea," Michonne mutters._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_They were acting like damn children. Running around naked like that. It made me sick._

_Made me jealous, I thought._

_**I wanted to be happy for Andrea, but my heart wanted what it wanted. I wanted her.**_

"Do I look okay?" Andrea asked brushing her blonde curls.

I took a long look at her. She was wearing a mint green dress that hugged her curves perfectly, her blonde hair falling in perfect waves.

_She didn't look okay. She was breathtaking._

"Much better than okay," I said finally smiling at her. Suddenly I noticed an oversized golden locket around her neck, without thinking I reach to touch it. My hands feeling hot as I hold it in my hand. I was touching actually touching her.

"You like it? Philip gave it to me," she whispers blushing.

"No. It's too flashy. It takes the attention away from you. You need something elegant and classic. Something like you," I said touching her face now.

She pulls away.

"You don't like it because Philip gave it to me," she says taking a deep breath.

"Well , you know I don't trust the Governor. My gut is still telling me there is something off about him," I warned her.

"Here is a good man Michonne. He allowed you to stay here after you threaten him," Andrea says defensively.

"I know. I am not saying he is evil necessarily. But I don't like him for you. You could do so much better."

"I understand that you feel this way. Still, I need you to respect my feelings for him," Andrea mumbled, then looked into the mirror again.

_"Are you sure these are feelings of love?" I questioned her._

"What are you saying?"

"The Governor is a powerful man. Being in Woodbury ensures your are safe. Don't you think this relationship is about survival and not real feelings?" I challenged her.

Andrea looks at me taking in my words. I could see she is really thinking about what I said.

"No, it's not like that at all," Andrea whispers.

"He is your achilles heel, Andrea," I said staring into her blue eyes.

She is about to answer when a knock on the door interrupts us.

"I better answer it," Andrea says walking away. She opens the door and Milton is standing in front of us.

"Philip sent me over. Dinner is ready," Milton says.

"We should go," Andrea says looking at me.

"I am coming," I said following them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Andrea was chatting with Milton as we entered his apartment.

_Our eyes locked with each other. The Governor knew I was not in his fan club. I was not brainwashed like everyone else in Woodbury._

"I am surprized you came," the Governor mutters as I watch Andrea still talking to Milton.

"I do anything for Andrea."

"I know that is what I am worried about," the Governor says, his voice is low.

"What do you mean?"

"Michonne, you aren't fooling me. I know you that you have a little crush on her. We can talk about this alone," he said calmly.

_So now it was out there. He knew of my love for Andrea. Was he going to tell here?_

I could feel my heart beating faster, adrenaline pumping through my veins, and I knew I was not backing down to him.

_"We have nothing to talk about. You're a joke. I see you for what you really are. The town drunk. The bad boy who always had the best parties in highschool. Let me guess before this all happened you a had a few DWIS?_ Look, at her. She's never spent a night in jail. She graduated from an ivy league college," I said rolling my eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"Andrea is too good for you. And if she wasn't scared shitless, she see you for what you are too. She is only with you because she is in survival mode. She has this crazy idea you can keep her safe."

"I can protect her. I will. And you won't interfere. I would hate for something to happen to you," he threatens.

I take a step back, fighting the urge tp punch him. I open my mouth to say something, but Andrea joins us.

"What are you talking about?" She asks sweetly.

"I was telling Michonne what this party was about," he answers taking her hand.

"You haven't even told me," she blushes.

"This is a engagement party. Well, if you say yes," he says reaching into his pocket, pulling out a ringbox.

He cracks open the box showing her a pear-shaped dimond ring. I watch as Andrea traces her finger along the gem.

"Yes," she whispers into his ear.

I feel my stomach getting sick, as I watch him as he slides the ring on her finger.

"Happy for us Michonne?" Philip smirked at me.

"Overjoyed," I said walking away.

_How could she say yes to him? Ignore me standing in front of her? How could she let this relationship go any futher?_

_I should tell her the Governor threaten me, but she never believe me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_"You are going to play house with him?" I asked when dinner was over._

"Michonne, I really don't have any other options," she said softly.

"What do you mean? You aren't thinking clearly. Losing Amy and Shane has clouded your judgement," I said as seat down on the sofa.

The Governor was outside drinking beers with Merle, Martinez, and Milton. The other guests were still in the kitchen chatting. _I finally had her to myself._

"Well, you were right. I thought about what you said. I am not in love Philip. This is about survival. I love Woodbury the community, and everyone in it. Philip is cute enough and nice enough," Andrea said looking into my eyes.

She didn't love him. That was music to my ears. Maybe, I could talk her out of this madness.

"So you aren't in love with him?"

"No, I love him. _I do_. AndI appreciate everything he has done for me. But I am not in love with him. I felt more for Shane then I ever could for him. There just aren't any sparks going off when we kiss. I have been pretending this whole time," Andrea said her blonde falling in her face.

_Damn, she was a good actress, I thought. _

_I slowly reached over carefully tugging her hair behind her ear._

"You don't have to pretend anything," I whispered.

"Michonne, Woodbury is his town. If I don't stay in this relationship Philip would be hurt. He might make us_ leave.I can't take that chance. _We will be safe here_. And like I said he is nice enough. _I _could_ fall in love with him in time."

"You can't be with someone you aren't madly in love with. You deserve sparks Andrea. Someone you can't get enough of. Please don't do anything we'll regret. I mean you will regret," I said getting ready to tell her my true feelings.

"What are you trying to say?" Andrea looked at me with her pretty face. I reached for hand and was getting ready to speak. Unfortunately, The Governor walked over to us before I could find the words.

Andrea looked over her shoulder, as he came in sight. We both could see the jealousy in his face. She let go of my hand, and heart sinks to the floor.

"You about ready to go to bed?" the Governor asked wrapping his arms around Andrea. He acted as if I wasn't there.

She nods at him, taking his hand.

"So you are staying here tonight?"

"She is going to live here now. Isn't that right Andrea?" He was letting me know she was his. _And I had lost. He didn't know I would never give up on Andrea._

_"Yes, but I'll still spend the day with you tomorrow," Andrea breathes._

"Actually she can't. Milton needs your help," Philip said now turning his full attention to me.

"I am sorry Michonne. I'll try to catch up with you soon," Andrea said regretfully.

"Why don't you go upstairs? I'll meet you there in a minute," The Governor said to Andrea loud enough where I could hear it.

Andrea nods, and looks over at me.

"Goodnight Michonne," she says giving me a quick hug.

The Governor waits until she leaves and looks back at me.

"This is over. Whatever feelings you have for Andrea are done. You are going to stay the hell away from my wife," he said forcefully.

"Only Andrea isn't your wife," I said challenging him.

_"Like hell she isn't. I put that ring on her finger. She has made her choice," he snapped, his chest rising and falling faster with each breath_.

The intense look in his eyes let me know he was serious. This man was not going to let Andrea go without a fight.

Neither was I.

_"We'll see about that," I said leaving the apartment._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Everything was happening so fast. It was almost surreal to me._

_One day I am on a road trip with my sister, then everything happens. I lose Amy and find comfort in Shane's arms. _

_Only to lose him too. _

_Now there was Philip and Michonne. I felt as if they were fighting over me. But that was all in my head, right?_

Maybe it wasn't in only in my mind though. I thought I felt something when Michonne touched my hand tonight. Something warm and made my heart flutter.

Still, I was into deep with Philip. There was no going back now. Was there?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of him walking into the bedroom. He smiles and walks over to me.

"What took you so long?"

Philip slid his arm carefully from my back to my arm pulling me close to him.

I wanted to push him away, but I didn't. My body reacted to the strength of his touch and I move closer. Even though I wasn't in love with him, I could not deny the sexual attraction was there.

"Nothing for you to worry about, darling," he murmurs.

He leans in kissing me, and suddenly I do pull away from him.

"You think maybe this is happening to fast?" I said looking into his blue eyes.

"Michonne got to you didn't she?" He asked sounding frustrated.

"No, this is all me. I just think maybe I should hold off on moving in so I can keep an eye out for Michonne. After all I owe her my life," I said calmly.

"You owe me your life too. I took you in, I would hate for you to have to go back out there. It's ugly," he warned me.

My fears were correct. If I ended this relationship Michonne and I would be out on the road again. It wasn't fair or right. But it was what it was.

I lay down in bed not saying anything for the moment. I feel trapped and long for the life I had before this. The old Andrea would tell him to go to hell and that I didn't _belong _to anyone_. Things were different now though._

_"What did I tell you about Michonne? She wants to break us up. I think you should stay away from her for awhile," he said forcefully._

"She is my best friend. I don't think I can stay away from her," I said feeling his arms tightly around me again.

"Just do as I ask," he says.

"Okay," I said knowing when to give up_._

_I would do what I wanted to anyways, I decided._

**AN: How is it so far?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Where are you going?" I asked Andrea looking into her blue eyes.

"Over to Milton's," Andrea whispers avoiding my stare.

_She was lying to me, and I knew. I felt hurt and betrayed. Why was she allowing Michonne to come between us? We had been happy._

"Come back to bed," I said grabbing her arm.

"Not now," she says moving away from me.

"You are going to see Michonne, aren't you?" I asked harshly.

"Yes, but you have no reason to be jealous. You and I can be together while I am friends with Michonne," she said touching my arm.

"Absolutely not," I snapped at her.

_She looks at me frighten almost and I am perfectly fine with using fear to control her._

"You have to stop this. I can't have you trying to _manipulate_ me into doing things your way_," _she taking off the ring I gave her.

"My way is the only way," I said putting the ring back on her finger.

"Not allowing me to have friends is unfair. This is not what healthy relationships consist of," she says as I push her back onto the bed.

"I'll decide what this relationship will be like," I said kissing her forcefully.

_I would have her rather she wanted me or not. And then I have Merle take care of Michonne for good. Nothing would keep me from what I wanted._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Philip had been rough with me._

I told him I wasn't in the mood, but insisted that we made love.

I could still feel his hands all over me after he left.

What was I going to do?

_Part of me still wanted to stay with him. He was good at manipulating me. Making me feel like I need to him to survive. That leaving Woodbury was not even an option._

_What was about this man? How did he control me this way?_

I pull on my jeans knowing I did not have long before he returned.

_I take a walk, clear my head. I had alot to consider at the moment. _

_Walking down the streets of Woodbury I see Michonne._

"Andrea," she said rushing into my arms.

_I feel her hands on my hips and I know now. We both have feelings for each other._

"I thought about what you said. That I shouldn't do anything we'll regret. I allready have. We should have left together when you asked me to in the first place," I said taking in soft her brown eyes.

"We still can. You don't_ belong with_ the Governor. You belong with me," Michonne said leaning in closer to me.

I closed my eyes as she pressed her lips against mine. I find myself getting lost in her kisses. And I feel the passion that was missing from Philip's kiss. I wanted her and needed her now. I could not deny my feelings anymore. What I had with Philip was a school girl crush that was not real. This was real. Suddenly, I remember we are on the streets of Woodbury. Anyone could see us. What would Philip do then? I did not want to find out.

I slowly pull away.

"Michonne, that was amazing," I said placing my hands on her face.

"I want you to leave him for me. We will leave Woodbury together. I can't stand to see him hold you or touch you again. You don't know how that has been killing me for months now, Andrea," Michonne whispers.

"That's what I want to do."

"But what?"

"It's not that simple anymore. If leave Woodbury who will watch out for the townspeople? There are good people here. Philip needs someone to help control his emotions. Help him lead Woodbury. I think I can do that. I could save these people," I said hoping she would understand.

She glances up at me through her dark lashes.

"You slow me down anyways," Michonne says harshly.

"Look, you could stay in Woodbury. I could pretend to be with Philip, but you and I would know the truth. We could find a way to make this work," I said pleading with her.

"That would never work Andrea. You don't get him and me. I can't do this anymore," she said.

"Michonne, I need you," I finally admitted.

"Then come with me," she begged.

"Stay here," I said softly.

"I love you, but I can't stay here. Not anymore," she said walking away.

"So we are over just like that?"

"We never had a chance. You're still under his spell," she says looking at the ground.

Watching her leave my heart falls to the floor. And I knew now I had to get to her. I couldn't allow things to end like this.

I was following behind her when Philip grabs my arm.

"Let her go. You can't make her stay in Woodbury," he says holding me back.

I try to pull free, but I can't. He is holding me too tight.I watch as Merle opens the door and Michonne leaves Woodbury. Not looking back once.

"She is gone," I said finally tears coming to my eyes.

"Yes, it is over now. She is out of the picture. Now let's go home," he says pulling in the direction of his apartment.

_He wasn't going to let me leave. I knew that without a doubt_. _I was having a hard time deciding what to do. _

_Now I didn't have a choice. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_Michonne had been gone for one day. And now that I lost her everything was more clean. I had to leave Philip behind. _

_This wasn't fair to me or him. _

_I wouldn't let his scare tactics get to me this time. _

_I was going._

"We are having a party tonight. To celebrate us," Philip said as he entered the door.

"I am not going to be there," I said calmly looking into his eyes.

_I could do this. I thought taking a deep breath._

"What do you mean?" He looks at me confused.

"Look, I am going to find Michonne. I can't be here without her," I said getting what few things I had together.

"Michonne is probably already dead. Or too far way for you to find her. You need to stay here with me," He says taking my bag out of my hand.

I watched as he threw it into th ground.

"I tried. But I can't. I need to find her," I said.

_I truly did feel sorry for him. I knew what how painful it was to have feelings that were not returned. And I was wrong for leading him on. However, I would not let my empathy for affect my decision to leave._

"That is not happening Andrea. If you leave here. I'll make sure Michonne is taken care of," he sneered.

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked at the words coming from his mouth.

"Andrea, I am man who gets what he wants. You aren't stupid are you? How do you think Woodbury works? We take what we want from others. I have killed people before. If you leave I'll kill Michonne. And you too," he threaten.

"How do you I couldn't kick you ass?" I said not wanting to be a victim.

"I am sure you put up a good fight. But even with Michonne by your side, you will be outnumbered. Might as well not even try," he says placing his hand on my shoulder.

Instinctively, I pull away but he uses all his strength to pull me closer.

"Be a good girl and noone will suffer,"he whispers in my ear.

_I knew now that Michonne was right. Philip was not the charming man I thought he was. He was a monster. _

_And he was beyond help._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_The Governor was infatuated with Andrea, but she wanted me. I knew that now._

_I couldn't leave her behind. Not her._

Pretending to leave Woodbury was part of my plan. I knew she could around. She had too. Or at least I hope she had.

I had been hiding for two days now when I decided I couldn't wait any longer. I broke in through the wall to see if I could find her Andrea in town. She wasn't anywhere in sight. When I was about to give up I saw Milton.

"Where is Andrea?" I asked harshly.

"She is with the Governor. Their having a honeymoon type thing. You aren't supposed to be here," he mutters.

_"Are they at his apartment? I am taking Andrea with me," I said forcefully._

"You should leave. The Governor wants to kill you. Even if you got through the guards surrounding him, he never let you close to Andrea," Milton says quietly.

"How long will he really stay locked up in that apartment? A few days," I questioned Milton.

"Probably until tommorrow. He always goes on supply runs with Merle. Then he plays a few games of golf," he said.

"Let me hide out at your place until tommorrow. Then I'll break Andrea out. You can't let Philip keep her there. We both know that his obession with her is dangerous," I pleaded with her.

"I don't think Philip would hurt Andrea," he says.

"Let me talk to her. If she wants to stay I'll leave," I promised Milton.

_"Okay. But let me hide you before someone else sees you," he said taking my hand leading me into his apartment._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_I wasn't afraid to kill the Governor. In fact I wanted too._

But Milton talked me into waiting for him to make the supply run.

Said it would be safer for Andrea and I.

I waited a whole week which seemed like forever. Finally, Milton said it was safe. My heart was pounding as we walked over to the apartment. He used a key to unlock and there she was laying on the bed crying.

"Mich," Andrea said falling into my arms.

"God, has he hurt you?" I asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Not really. Scared me is all. He is threaten to kill everyone if I leave. He is starting to lose it. He thinks I can replace his wife," Andrea breathes.

"So you know now that he is no good," I questioned her.

"He is mentally unstable. I was wrong to stay here. I wanted a life, but I know now that I can't have that without you," Andrea said getting up from the bed.

She places her lips against mine. They are wet and warm. And I never want to stop kissing her.

"Are you leaving with her?" Milton question her.

"Yes," Andrea said taking my hand.

"You two need to hurry. Philip will be back any minute," Milton warned.

"Come with us Milton. You are good man and we will have safety in numbers. We can try to find my old group. I know Rick would welcome us with open arms," Andrea offers.

"Yes. If I stay here after helping you escape Philip will kill me," Milton agrees with her.

"Let's go," I told them.

_I knew that Milton was right. There was no time to waste._

Milton was able to get us a vehicle to drive off in.

He gets in front seat driving, and I am in the back holding her hand.

_"Philip will come after me. He'll do it himself. He'll make sure I am dead," Andrea says laying her head on my shoulder._

_She was scared. _

"No way. The three of us can take him if we have too. I am not letting you go," I whispered into her ears.

"I won't let you go either Michonne. Even if he kills me I will still love you. You are in my heart now," Andrea smiles.

_Holding her in my arms I say a pray we can escape the Governor and his revenge._ Because I could not spend another day without my sweet Andrea.

**_THE END_**

_Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road_  
_Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold_  
-Sam Smith

**AN: Walkergirl19 I hope you loved that! A happy ending for Michonne and Andrea this time! Sorry if it was a bit rushed but I wanted to make sure it got finished!**


End file.
